Trapped
by GellyRoll
Summary: THREE-SHOT. "What happens when two ex-lovers are force to stay in an elevator? Will they sort their differences? Or will they end up hating each other even more?"
1. Chapter 1

**Ok first of all; I'm terribly sorry for my lack of updates on "Heartland" I wish I could say that I will start uploading more but sadly I won't or at least not know; I was sooo trill about that story but suddenly I loss all interest.****  
><strong>That's why I'm posting this three-shot, I really like it and I wrote it a while back, I hope you like it and again sorry for my lack of updates.<strong>**

**I don't own anything but the plot.****  
><strong>No last names are used.<strong>**

* * *

><p>Have you ever had the feeling that something big is going to happen? That feeling on the pitch of your stomach warning you that something it's going to be different at the end of the day? That's the feeling I been having since I opened my eyes this morning. In fact, it is the feeling that woke me up at 6:30 this morning. As I lay there trying to decipher the weird feeling, deciding if it was good or bad. I just hoped that whatever was about to happen turned out for the best.<p>

After two and a half hours of just staring at the ceiling, the feeling almost went away. I look at the alarm clock and decide that it's time to get ready for the studio. I walk to the closet trying to decide what to wear, being in a lazy mood I settle for my old jeans and my white V necked t-shirt. I opened the top drawer and grabbed a pair of my socks and my old converse.

Once in the bathroom I open the hot water waiting to get just the way I like it, after a few seconds the water it's perfect. I went in to the warm water spray and feel my body relaxing.

I sigh and pull a face when I realize it's time to get out, not waiting to leave the quiet and peaceful state that I'm in. I groan and reluctantly step out of the shower, dreading the stressed world waiting outside the safety of my room.

When I'm fully dressed, I sigh as I look at my hair, the mess of curls flying everywhere. I pause for a moment, wondering what to do with it. Ten minutes of messing around in front of the mirror my hair looks somewhat presentable, it was almost perfect. I was going to try something else with it, when the smell of pancakes (and my growling stomach) convinced me otherwise I decided that the perfect hair was not as important as the mouth watering pancakes my mother made.

When I entered the kitchen my mom immediately gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek, "Good morning, Nick. Do you want some pancakes before you leave?"

I looked at her incredulously. Have I ever said no to her delicious pancakes? Smiling brightly I nodded my head eagerly, "Yes please, Mom. I would love to have some."  
>My mom went to the stove and hand me a plate with two delicious pancakes, "Here you go honey. Enjoy." After putting on some sugar free honey and pouring a glass of milk, I took a huge bite of pancakes.<p>

When the pancake touched my lips, I felt in heaven. Trust me, nothing it's better than the feeling of freshly baked pancakes in your mouth. Well, no, I would be lying. The only thing better than fresh pancakes, is the feeling of the lips of a certain blue eyed beauty. I closed my eyes while chewing and thought of her. There was an ache in my chest as her face swam in front of my eyelids. I haven't seen her in way to long.

After my delicious breakfast, I went to the sink and washed my dishes, "Thanks mom those pancakes were amazing!" I gave my mom a quick hug and went to the garage.

When the door was fully open, an inner debate started. I couldn't decide on which car should I drive. Lately, I've been using the SUV more often. In fact, the last time I drove the Mustang was in that lunch date with Miley, and since then I haven't feel like driving it. But today I had a feeling that the Mustang was the right car to drive.

The moment I opened the door the scent of vanilla and strawberry took over my senses, sending me to a place where there was an _us_. A place where I could hold her in my arms and call her _mine_ and not _his_.

The sound of a horn from the traffic outside brings me back of my daze and I slowly get in the car, closing the door. The sweet scent of vanilla and strawberry got more concentrated and made me yearn for her even more.

I press the open button on the remote and the garage door slowly opened. I slip the silver key in the ignition and with one swift movement the car begins to growl, the characteristic noise that I love.

They driving to the studio wasn't long but I had to pass in front of her house. When I was on that familiar road I couldn't avoid slowing down to admire the beauty of the white house that I use to call _my second home_.

When the house was out of my sight a too familiar feeling of emptiness fill my heart, an emptiness I knew only her could fill.

I begging to gain speed and after ten minutes I was outside a big gray building that could make your dreams come true or crash them in a second.

When I finally found a good parking space I turn off the car and take the key of the ignition. I was outside locking the car and I felt the same weird feeling; you know the kind of feeling that warns you that something important was about to change.

I decide to shake it off and begging my walk to the big glass door of the studio.

When I entered the reception, the first thing I saw was Joe and Demi; sitting in a small letter couch making out. "Gosh, guys. Get a room." I moaned in their direction, trying to keep my gaze away from their displays of affection.

Demi's cheeks started turning a furious red, and she gave a little giggle. Joe gave me a sheepish grin as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, man. I guess we got a bit carried away." He shrugged.

I rolled my eyes. If they thought that was a LITTLE carried away, I would not like to be around when they get REALLY carried away.

I take a seat on the couch next to theirs and give them a dismissive wave. "It's fine guys, but luckily it was me that found you and not dad."

Demi's face changes from embarrassment to slight panic. "Your dad would get so mad." Joe, sensing her change in emotions, wrapped an arm around her shoulders to try and calm her. He dipped his face toward hers and gave her a soft, sweet kiss.

The phone rang at the desk, and Karla, the cute brunette receptionist promptly answered. After a short whispered conversation, she nodded her head and spoke up. "Guys, the studio is ready. You may come up now."

Smiling politely I said, "Ok thanks, Karla. We are on our way." I stand up from the chair and start walking to the elevators. Turning back to Joe and Demi when I realized they were not following me.

"Umm, guys. Are you coming?" I asked. Joe looked at me and with a wicked gleam in his eyes said, "You can tell them that Demi and I will be there after we find her lost earring." Yeah, Sure! Last time I checked she wasn't wearing any earrings.

"Sure man, whatever you say." I left the two love birds and head to the elevators.

In front of the elevators, I pressed the up button and took out my phone to check my email. Not looking up from my phone as I stepped into the elevator. I didn't realize that another person stepped up and walked in behind me.

The doors closed and it took a while before the familiar scent of strawberries and vanilla filled the closed cubicle. My breathing became uneven, my heart beating hard in my chest.

I didn't dare to lift my head to see who it was, but I didn't need to do it. I knew exactly who it was. There was only one who smelled like this and could make me lose my cool in the matter of seconds.

I was dying to look up, to look onto her blue eyes, but I was too afraid of her reaction.

I realized my position was frozen and I tried to relax, putting my phone back into my satchel.

Unsure, I looked up to her, wondering if she would be happy to see me…

* * *

><p><strong>Feel free to kill me if you like xP<br>Leave your comment in a review.**__**  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait, but something happended and I wasn´t abiable to upload sooner.**  
><strong>Well here it is chapter 2, I hope you like it 8).<strong>

**Oh! And feel free to kill me if you like**

* * *

><p>We weren't enemies, but we weren't the best of friends either, we were really close after I went to see her in Tybee, but some comment on her current boyfriend make us drift apart.<p>

From the corner of my eye I could see her delicate fingers flying all over the keys of her Blackberry. When I finally dare to say something she suddenly yell, "No please, don't die!"

I took a deep breath and I slowly look up to see her fighting with her phone trying to bring it back to life, "Miles, you can hit it as much as you want, but that won't make it work."

She slowly take her blue eyes from her phone and look at me, and when blue meet brown, all my worries were gone and all I could feel was the love we have for each other, but to my dismay the feeling was gone just as fast as it came.

"What are you doing here Nick?" She begging playing with her rings –something she only did when she was really nervous. "Well, we are at a recording studio, so I guess that I'm here to record some songs, just like you."

A small giggle escape her mouth and that was more than enough to make me smile. A few minutes pass and you can feel the tension in the air but none of us knew what to do to break it.

When I took a glimpse of Miley I could see that she was having an inner battle figuring out, what was what she wanted to say, and when she finally did it, I didn't know what to answer; "Why do you stop speaking to me ?"

I start playing with the curls on the back of my head, "I thought that your boyfriend didn't allow you to talk with me?" I didn't intend to sound as hard as it did, but I had to tell her how I felt. An angry Miley was now standing inches away for me "You know that's not true Nicholas!"

So now where using the full names "Really Destiny? Because you say that we couldn't be friends anymore because Liam wasn't happy about it."

"IT WASN'T LIKE THAT NICHOLAS, AND YOU KNOW IT." I was more than  
>willing to continue our little argument when the sound or the lack of sound took my attention.<p>

I move to the right corner of the elevator trying to hear something "DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME NICHOLAS!" I move my index finger to my mouth trying to make her quiet.

"DON'T SUSH ME NICHOLAS!" Why does she have to be so stubborn? And is it bad, if I find that kind of sexy?

"No Miley listen!" She stops yelling and begging walking to were I was, but when she wasn't a viable to hear anything she spat at me "Listen what? I don't hear anything!"

"That's exactly what I mean, you can't hear anything." I know this isn't the time to stare but I love Miley's face when she is confuse because her eyebrows comes down and her mouth forms a cracked smile and she just looks so cute.

"Nick I really think you need to spend less time with Joe." I know that was say as an insult but the smile that appear on her face, made it impossible for me to be angry.

I came out from the trance that Miley unwillingly put me and proceed to explain her what I had found out, "Miley there is no noise, which means that the elevator isn't moving!" This time she knew what I was talking about because her confuse expression was now replace with panic.

Miley begging walking around the small elevator while mumbling thing that I wasn't a viable to hear. And believe me I try, but the girl has some lungs and she can speak really really fast, if you have seen Hannah Montana you know what I mean.

I slowly make my way to her and start caressing her shoulders trying to calm her "Miles calm down, everything it's going to be ok."

"Ok? Nothings ok, we are trap on an elevator for god knows how long!" Just being this close to her make me feel dizzy and I couldn't think right.

After a few minutes of drawing circles on Miley's shoulder an idea came to my mind, "Look Mi, we could use the emergency phone that it's under the panels and call the front desk asking them for help." Her frown was now replace with that smile that I live for.

"That's the smartest thing you say since I enter this elevator" And before I was a viable to go to the panel her soft and plump lips were on my cheek. When she remove her luscious limps from my cheek I could still feel the fire burning in my skin.

When the tingles on my cheek stop I grab the phone but when the phone reaches my ear I couldn't hear anything. After a few more failed tries, Miley sense that something wasn't  
>right, "Nick? What's wrong? Why aren't you calling the reception desk?"<p>

I turn around and stare at her, "Well Mi, you see, I think that someone broke the phone."

She slowly made her way to were I was and our bodies were so close that I have to hold the urge to kiss her right there "What do you mean by someone broke the phone?"

I was kind of scare, not of how Miley will act but because of the proximity of her face, "I mean that someone cut the cord of the phone, and now is useless."

"WHAT? WERE STUCK IN HERE?" She jump backwards and start passing again, but  
>this time was faster and she was throwing her arms in to the air.<p>

Suddenly my phone begging ringing and I could heard Joe's voice "Ni..ck... we..re... a..re... y..ou... m..an?"

The signal was weak and I couldn't hear him "JOE! I'M STUCK IN THE ELEVATOR WITH MILEY!"

"Yo..u wa..nt a du..ck i..n.. th..e tu..b wi..th Ril...ey?" Dam you Joe this is not the time to fool around.

"No! I don't want any duck, I.M. S.T.U.C.K I.N T.H.E E.L.E.V.A.T.O.R  
>W.I.T.H M.I.L.E.Y!" I hope that this time I was clear enough for Joe to understand.<p>

"HELLO! JOE, JOE! Dam we lost the signal!"Miley broker her gaze on me before looking down to my phone "Do you think he gets the message?"

"I don't know, let's hope he did." Now I was the one pacing like a caged tiger.

"Great! This is just great... now let's not panic I'm sure that Liam is  
>looking for me, it's been a while since I left and I told him that I was just going to the car."<p>

I can't believe it, now Liam is her prince charming, "Yeah! like he cares where you are." Dam! Tell me that I didn't say that out loud?

"Liam DOES care about me! Unlike you Nicholas!" Well I think that answer my previous question.

I begging walking towards Miley "Really? We been here for half an  
>hour and I don't see him here."<p>

"Well that's because he... he...my...my…pho..ne..." I love the fact that I still have this effect on her

"He what Miley? He loves you? Come on we both know that he doesn't love you... That _YOU_don't love him."

Our bodies where so close that I could heard how her breathing became un even and how her soft cheeks slowly became crimson read.

"A..and wh..at mak..es yo..u thi..nk th..at?" That answer only assure me what I already knew… Miley doesn't love Liam the way she says she does.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Miley should know better, she can't fool Nicholas.<br>Are you liking this so far?  
>Any prediction about what will happen in the next and last chapter?<strong>

**5+ Reviws for the next chapter 8)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here it is the third an final chapter.  
>I'm sooooooo sorry for the long wait but school is hard 8 and homework's are loooong.**

* * *

><p>A smirk took over my face as I whisperer in to her hear, "Because your breathing is not uneven when <em>his<em>face is this close." I left a breath escape of my mouth and I could hear her breath become uneven.

I get even closer and whisperer huskily at her, "Because you don't shiver when _his_breath touch your skin."

I could see how I was slowly begging to destroy the walls she has built, "Because when you look in to _his_eyes, you see lust and not love." I lay my index finger on her chin and force her to look directly in my eyes.

I took a step forward making our bodies even closer, "Because when _he_kisses you, sparks doesn't run thru all your body." And with that my lips were over her soft plump lips, she was a little shock at first but rapidly begging moving her lips on sync with mine.

The kiss was full of lust, passion and love; in that kiss was everything we been trying to deny, all the feelings that were bottle up because our own fear of getting our heart broken again.

I pull away when air begging to be necessary, ready to endure Miley's rage, I close my eyes ready to feel Miley's hands colliding with my cheek, but instead of a slap her lips were over mine all over again.

Her tongue was nibbling on my lower lip begging me for entrance, which I happily grant her, and a battle for dominance begun. Shiver run thru all my body, when my finger tip came in contact with her soft and hot skin.

She left a soft moan escape her mouth when my hands reach her bra clasp. I start kissing her jaw line, then her neck until I found her sweet spot,"Ni...ck!" was all she could say when I begging sucking harder on her neck.

Her hands were traveling up and down my chest, feeling the new muscular body that I have gain, and every time she touch me I could feel my skin on fire. With one swift movement my shirt was off and Miley was trailing kisses all over my chest.

"Mi..." I groan when I felt her petite hand caressing the fabric between my legs, with that I hungrily kiss he while her legs find their way in to my waist, I nibble on her lower lip begging for entrance, which she gladly gave me.

Her hands find my curls and pull me closer to her, she begging moaning when my lips travel from her neck to her cleavage area, "Ni...ck your vi...brat...ing" I felt my right pocket vibrating but I couldn't stop kissing Miley.

"Nick... you... need... to... as…wer…" She manages to say between hot breaths.

I knew I had to answer if we wanted to get out of here but right know all I could think of were Miley's lips, "I know…" I continue kissing Miley while my pocket keeps on vibrating.

She let go of me and with a more serious tone state, "Nick! As much as  
>I'm loving this we really need to get out of here." Her hand brush against my most private area before going to my right pocket and slowly, -too slowly if you ask me- took my phone and place it on my hand, "You teaser." I say while giving her the best sexy smirk I could manage.<p>

She place her hand on the forming bulge between my legs and kiss me softly on the lips, "But you love it" And she was absolutely right, I love when Miley let her sexy side to come out.

I try to make my breath even before answering the phone, "Hello!"

"Nick! Finally! A maintenance guy it's on his way, but it would take him a while to get there, so be patient you will be out of there in no time."

I know I should be happy because we are finally getting out, but I couldn't deny it that I was sad about the news, "Thanks man, I own you, BIG TIME!"

I could heard Joe chuckle from the other line "Don't mention it man, and by the way how are things going?" I guess that he also herd the part that Miley was in the elevator with me.

"Their fine, were are a little hot in here and anxious to get out but bedsides that everything its fine." I could picture the smirk forming on Joe's face as he answered back "Are you sure that your _hot _because your trap and not because you're in a small room, alone, with Miley."

Wow I guess that Joe is not as dumb as I thought, "No! I don't know what are you talking about?" I knew that Joe didn't bought my excuse because a soft chuckle escapes his mouth, "Sure! Whatever you say man, but I remember what you guys use to do when you were alone in a room." Note to self kill Joe when we get out

"I really don't know what you're talking about, but I need to hang up because my battery is almost empty and I don't want to waist it." Dumb excuse I know but I'm still a little bit daze because of what happen moments ago.

"Don't you mean you have to continue your make out session?" And with that I hung up on Joe.

Now back to Miley, "Joe says that a maintenance guy it's on his way, but it would take  
>him some time to get us out." The room was fool of tension and awkwardness and the fact that we were both sited as far of each other as we could, didn't calm my nerves and in a way that kept me cold headed.<p>

I was tired of ignoring what just happened and I decide on confronting her, "Miley we really need to talk about what just happen."

A shaky breath was all I heard before we look eyes and she shyly respond, "I know, but I'm not ready" Her eyes were full of doubt, remorde and love but most of all they were full of sorrow.

I knew I was the one that cause her to feel this way, but we really needed to sort things out, "I know, but we can't deny what just happen." I slowly crawl until I was next to her.

She jumps a little when she realizes I was next to her, "I know but I'm so confuse right now." A silent tear emerge from those beautiful blue eyes and I immediately wrap her in a  
>tight hug, comforting her while she cry.<p>

I kiss her head knowing she loved when I use to do that to calm her down, "Shhh Mi, calm down, and everything it's going to be just fine." I told her while making  
>circles on her.<p>

She let go of our embrace and look at me, "Nothing it's going to be fine! I love you! And I don't know what to do about it." Did… did she really just say she love me?

She rapidly get up from my side and begging passing around the small elevator room, while just stud there in a daze, trying to process the information the she let slip.

When the words sink in my mind, I get up and walk towards her, but she didn't let me hug her, I couldn't hole it any longer, I ask the question I was dying to know the answer, "And what's wrong in loving me?" I bitterly say to her.

"EVERITHING!" She yells and I could feel my heart breaking in million pieces.

"Every time I give you my heart you find a new way to break it, you always promise me to be there when I need you, and when that time comes your never there, you're always denying our love, and hearing you say that, breaks my heart even more, I _can't_ love you, I don't _want_to love you! It… It just hurts too much."

I knew she was right but hearing her say those words broke my heart, "I know I hurt you, I know I wasn't there when you needed me the most, and knowing that I hurt you so much it's killing me, I suare that I try to let you go, I really try to move on but my  
>heart didn't want to move on, I try to convince myself that what we had wasn't there anymore, but every time I saw you made me fall in love with you all over again."<p>

None of us say a word, and with every second that it passes I could feel my heart breaking, "I can't do it anymore, I'm tired." What does she means? Is she tired of us? Or with the lack of us?

Our eyes meet and the only thing I could see on those beautiful blue orbs was determination and I didn't knew whether to feel relief or scared, "I'm tired… tired of pretending that I don't care about you, I'm tired of pretending that I don't want to kiss you every time I see you, but most of all I'm tired of pretending that I don't love you."

I couldn't avoid the smile forming on my lips as I lean in, "You don't have to do it anymore." I gave her a sweet yet passionate kiss and hug her as tight as I could.

We took a sit on the cold elevator floor and intertwined our fingers, I was lost in Miley's beauty, when a shy Miley whispers, "What do we do now Nick?"

I knew that she had to choose, it was _me_ or _him_, "You have to choose Mi, but I want you to know that no matter who you choose I will always be here for you." She slowly let go of our embrace and we look eyes.

"Nick if I give _us_ another chance, you have to promise me that you will be there for me." My heart swells just to hear those words, after everything I put her through she is willing to give _us_another chance.

I let her go once I'm not going to let anything get between us, "I promise you that this time nothing and no one would get between us, I'm going to be next to you as long as you want me to." We lean in and the instant our lip meet all or worries were long forgotten and the only thing that matter was the fact that we were finally together.

"Mi would you do me the honor to be my girlfriend... again?" I couldn't believe I  
>was so nervous, after all that happens to day.<p>

She nibble on her button lip and smirk while responding, "I thought that we already were together." God this girl drives me crazy, "I just wanted to make it official."

Our lips were inches apart when we heard a voice, "Please step away of the door!" We stood up and made our way to the furthest side of the elevator.

After a few failed tries the elevator doors finally open and my mom was the first to greet us "Miley, Nick are you two ok?" She says while asphyxiating us with one of her hugs.

"Yes Denise we are perfectly fine." Seeing the two girls I love most hugging, made me the happiest man on heart.

I was lost seeing my mom and Miley hugging until Joe get me out of my daze, "I see that you guys finally solve your differences."

How can he possible know what happen? "What do you mean?" Joe point to Miley and I intertwined hands and I could feel myself blush.

I thought that Joe would tease me a little longer but his sudden change of mood told me that something wasn't right, "But if I notice he will too."

I was confused by Joe's words, but when a toll and blond man came to my sight I knew exactly what he meant.

I reluctantly let go of Miley's hand before Liam sees us and thing get complicated, "Babe are you ok?" How could she live hearing that accent every day, don't get me wrong Australian accent it's great, but when he talks it's just… annoying, I guess that what is annoying it's the guy and not the accent.

Liam tries to lean and kiss Miley's lips, but she turns her head and let him kiss her cheeks, "Yeah! I'm perfectly fine." She sends me a small smile.

"Well babe I guess it's better if we go back to the recording studio." The tall and blond guy says while trying to drag Miley out of the hallway.

Against Liam's will she let go and start walking towards us "I just need to say goodbye of everybody."

My mom was the first on saying goodbye to her "Bye Denise, I'll see you  
>soon" My mom smile at Miley's word and gave her a loving kiss, "I really hope we will honey."<p>

Then it was Demi's turn, they hug and if I heard correct, Demi told Miley to call her as soon as she was safe, because she really need to know all the details.

Joe's was next and to be honest I was a little afraid of what Joe may say "I'm glad to have you back _little sister_." To our luck Liam was oblivious of Joe's words, Miley embrace increase at his words, "I'm glad to be back." She kisses his check and let go of his second favorite Jonas.

Now it was my turn to say goodbye and from the corner of my eye, I could Liam getting angry at our proximity, if he only knew what happen in the elevator, she gave me a hug and whisperer, "I promise I will break up with him as soon as we are alone," she  
>gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and say "I'll call you tonight."<p>

With that the girl who owns my heart went away with another man by her side, but I knew that it was a matter of time for me to be that man again.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope that you like it.<strong>  
><strong>Leave a review they made my day :D<strong>


End file.
